The present invention concerns a composition of matter suitable for the treatment of substance abuse. More specifically, the present invention concerns a composition of matter possessing physical characteristics similar to cocaine and being suitable for use in the aversion therapy treatment of persons who abuse cocaine.
Substance abuse refers to the use of a substance, generally chemical in nature, in a manner which is generally considered improper in view of the intended use of the substance. Substance abuse is becoming extremely widespread in today's world. Indeed, many consider the problem of substance abuse to have reached epidemic proportions. As substance abuse becomes more widespread the catastrophic effects of such substance abuse become more and more apparent to members of society. As a result of an ever increasing awareness of the catastrophic effects of substance abuse, society begins to seek methods for preventing and treating such substance abuse.
Numerous methods have been advocated over the years to aid in the treatment of those involved in various forms of substance abuse. Such methods have met with varying degrees of success.
One method which has been developed to treat those involved in substance abuse is known as aversion therapy. Aversion therapy refers to a treatment intended to discourage the undesirable activities of a person by associating such activities with unpleasant feelings or consequences. Aversion therapy starts with the premise that substance abuse begins as a result of the desire to experience certain pleasurable effects achieved through the abuse of the substance. It is the attempt to continually achieve such pleasurable effects which ultimately lead to prolonged substance abuse.
Aversion therapy attempts to overcome the desire to experience such pleasurable effects by associating such abuse with negative, unpleasurable feelings
Typically, a person undergoing aversion therapy for substance abuse is allowed to use or at least go through the procedure associated with using the abused substance. At the point of use or shortly thereafter, unpleasurable feelings or consequences are introduced by extraneous means. It is generally desirable that the person not experience the pleasurable effects normally associated with substance abuse. For example, in the aversion therapy treatment of people who abuse alcohol, the person is allowed to ingest alcohol Prior to ingestion, the person is given an injection which causes uncomfortable physical sensations which ultimately lead to the expulsion of the alcohol.
In the past, aversion therapy has not been available for treatment of the abuse of a wide range of substances. It is not believed that a completely satisfactory composition has been available for use in the aversion therapy treatment for cocaine abuse.